Medici Military
The Medici Military is an armed force in Just Cause 3. , their most powerful land vehicle.]] Description The Medici Military (Medician language: "Fortias Armate Medicense" - "Medician Armed Forces") is the official military of Medici. Their duties include national defense. Their vehicles are marked with the flag of Medici (red white and green) and with 3 white stars. Bases and facilities Main article: Military bases in Medici. Like the San Esperito Military and Panau Military, they own a large number of bases all over the nation, but unlike the others, Medici military has built some bases under ground into large caves and some bases are built on top of high concrete and steel columns. The Medici Military built intercontinental ballistic missiles at Cima Leon: Silo during the cold war. The military also participates in the Medici Space Program, by conducting deep space research at Espia Bassa and Espia Alta. Members and allies There are many varied types of soldiers in the Medici Military. Regular soldiers (male) They are the most common type of the Medici Military soldiers. They always wield the U-39 Plechovka assault rifle. They wear a sand colored uniform and a red beret with the Medici military insignia. Regular soldiers (female) They are female hostile combatants in Just Cause 3, though they are rather rare. They wield the Prizrak U4 SMG. While rarely seen in Medici, they tend to spawn in the interiors of Air Base Hangars. They can be deadly in interior areas because of their high rate firing SMG. Bike soldier They are soldiers who ride bikes to chase Rico. They are basically the same as regular soldiers, but they wear a helmet and goggles rather than a beret. They also wield the Prizrak U4 SMG. Sniper Soldiers that have a hood and wield the USV 45 Sokol sniper rifle. When they aim at Rico, a red laser projects from their position to wherever they are aiming. They almost always found in guard towers or on elevated platforms. At close range, they switch to a pistol and try to back up. At some bases and outposts they fire from a CS Comet. Even when Rico is moving, it is possible that they can hit Rico which makes them dangerous. Pilot They handle several types of military vehicles, but their appearance is different by each type of vehicle. Tank pilots have a helmet with goggle top of his helmet. Helicopter pilots have a helmet with a visor. Jet pilots have a helmet with a visor and oxygen mask and wearing a gray flight jacket different from the above two who wear regular sand color uniform. Commando They are basically regular male soldiers with a bullet proof vest. They are armed with the more powerful CS Predator assault rifle. They can be sent to combat situation by airborne assault or land vehicles. Shotgunner They are commandos with a helmet and the U-96 Kladivo shotgun. Their shotgun can stagger Rico if he is hit. Their tactic is to close the distance between them and you to achieve maximum damage. Machine Gunner They are commandos with a helmet and the Urga Vdova 89 light machine gun. They move slower than other enemies but deal high amounts of damage in a short time due to the high damage of the Urga Vdova 89. RPG soldier They wield the UVK 13 RPG and they aim at Rico with a green laser sight, similar to the sniper. Like the sniper, they can be found on guard towers or elevated platforms, but are much rarer. When Rico is close to them, they switch their weapon to the U-55S Pozhar pistol. Like snipers they try to back up sometimes even yelling at Rico to back up. Black Hand Main article: Black Hand. The Black Hand are international mercenaries, hired by either Di Ravello personally, or by the Medici Military. They assist the military. The Black Hand are commonly seen in Insula Striate, especially in Falco Maxime: Centcom where they replace nearly all of the soldiers. Commandante The officers in the Medici Military. In some of the military bases, one of them will show up to deal with Rico directly once he destroys many assets in that base. Killing him is required to liberate the base. When they show up, they tend to use higher-tier vehicles, like the Imperator Bavarium Tank or the Urga Mstitel, making them top-priority targets. One of these guys killed himself in the opening cut-scene of A Terrible Reaction. He was probably the commander of Vis Electra. Ranks Note that in the military, ranks and jobs are not the same thing. Someone can be a captain (rank) and work as a base commander (job). NPC uniform tags list: *Classe private. *Sargent *Commandante. *Classe tirators selectionate. Private *The above "regular soldiers" and "motorcycle soldiers" are probably privates. *Di Ravello mentions a private Bonnet in his collectable audio-diary. Drill Sergeant *Di Ravello mentions a drill sergeant Dushku in his collectable audio-diary. Sergeant Major Drill sergeant Dushku was promoted to this rank. Note that this is a type of major, not a type of sergeant. Colonel Di Ravello was promoted to this on day 485 of his career. Generals *De Luca was a "Brigadier General". *Sebastiano Di Ravello is a "General". Allies and enemies Allies: *Black Hand. *D.R.M. Enemies: *The Rebellion. *Rico. Vehicles Helicopters: *CS Comet - Transport helicopter. *CS Navajo - Medium attack helicopter. It is equipped with 2 types of missiles, light ones and heavy ones. *Urga Hrom D - Large attack helicopter. It is equipped with miniguns and missiles. *Urga Mstitel - Modern attack helicopter with a Bavarium shield, allowing it to become immune for a few seconds before the shield needs recharging. The Mstitel also has vast amounts of armor, able to survive multiple hits from the Navajo's heavy missiles. *Urga Postolka - Small attack helicopter with a minigun on either side. Planes: *CS7 Thunderhawk - Delta-wing fighter plane equipped with homing missiles. *U-7 Dravec - Larger two-engine fighter plane, equipped with bombs and regular missiles. *U41 Ptakojester - Large cargo plane that can carry up to 10 land vehicles. Ground vehicles: *CS Baltdjur - 6-wheeled armored personnel carrier. *CS Odjur - 8-wheeled armored vehicle resembling the Ballard M5B1 Scout. *Imperator Bavarium Tank - 8-wheeled armored vehicle with a Bavarium shield. It could be an improved version of the above vehicle. *Monorail train - A train seen on the railroads in Insula Striate. It is commonly seen carrying CS7 Thunderhawks and various types of ground vehicles. It has a special missile defense system, where it shoots around 7 missiles in a single salvo when enemies get near it. *Pavouk U-15 - Motorcycle resembling the Hamaya GSY650. *Urga Bkolos 2100 - 4-wheeled military armored vehicle, similar to the Harland DTWV-2 Scout and GV-104 Razorback, but more realistic looking. *Urga Ogar 7 V8 - Buggy. *Weaponized Urga Ogar - Weaponized version of the above. Only appears on Boom Island. *Urga Fura 570 - Six-wheeled MRAP used for personnel transport. *Urga Szturm 63A - An MV with a Mounted Gun in a small turret. *Stria Obrero - A four-wheeler cargo truck, this truck is used for supply and cargo transport, and also is the main vehicle used to transport Bavarium. *Weimaraner W3 - SUV. Ships: *A cruiser, or destroyer, which resembles the Kirov-class battlecruiser. This has only been seen in a promotional artwork. *CS Powerrun 77 - Patrol boat resembling Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, but longer. *Custode 29 - Small military boat with machine gun at its front, similar to the YP-107 Phoenix. *Military Corvette - Military ship with a single gun turret at the front, similar to the Triton Broadsider. *Urga Hroch - WW2-looking landing craft that can transport various types of Helicopters or ground vehicles across water. See also *San Esperito Military. *Panau Military. Trivia *In a promotional screenshot, their helicopters are seen providing cover for the Medici Police Department. See more about that at Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *Interestingly, they do not respond to Rico in rebel vehicles. However, they will respond to a Rebellion member in a rebel vehicle. This is most likely because too many Just Cause 2 players complained about it. *A Roadside Event can sometimes spawn 2 dead Medici Military grunts and a commander along with 2 dead rebels. Considering the rank of Commandante is the highest rank in the Medici Military, it's odd as to why he has such few escorts. It is also odd that they are outside of military bases, which typically are the only appearances of them. *The Rebellion seems to have no problem utilizing captured vehicles from them. Examples can be seen at Alte Potentia and Falco Maxime: Centcom. *If you get close to some soldiers (so long as you aren't in a restricted area), they might say they have no problem working for the general but still dislike his methods and him. *Unlike San Esperito and Panau, the soldiers will never harm civilians in unstable towns, they only fight rebels. However, Medici has the D.R.M. for this task, as the civilians complain about D.R.M. oppression all the time while the town is still oppressed. Gallery JC3 Medici Military Units.jpg|From left to right: Urga Szturm 63A, Urga Bkolos 2100, and Pavouk U-15. JC3 Medici Military Police.jpg|Medici Military Roadblock with two Weimaraner W3 SUVs. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|CS7 Thunderhawks and CS Navajos. Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|Urga Hrom D in a pre-release promotional picture. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Urga Postolkas covering Medici Police Department action. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Urga Postolka. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|CS Odjur. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|Front view of said vehicle. This one appears to be missing its wheels and smoking as if it was destroyed. See also: Vehicle wrecks. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|One of their Urga Szturm 63As Hijacked from them and then remarked. JC3 explosion.jpg|That MV behind Rico's head. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|CS7 Thunderhawk and CS Navajo. JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|U-7 Dravec. JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|CS Navajo. JC3 artwork (ship and city explosion).png|Ship and CS7 Thunderhawk. Note that the ship in this artwork has not been seen in the final game. Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|Their most powerful land vehicle, the Imperator Bavarium Tank. Medici Military regular soldier.png|Regular soldier. These are the most common type of soldiers in the Medici Military. Medici Military Female Soldier.png|A relatively rare female soldier. Medici Military biker soldier.png|Motorcyclist. Medici Military sniper.png|Sniper. Medici Military Commando.png|Commando or paratrooper. Medici Military shotgun soldier.png|Soldier wielding a shotgun. Medici Military machinegun soldier.png|Soldier wielding a machine gun. Medici Military RPG.png|An RPG soldier. Medici Military Tank pilot.png|Driver of armored land vehicles. Medici Military Heli Pilot.png|Helicopter pilot. Medici Military Jet Pilot.png|Jet pilot. Medici Military Commandante.png|"Commandante" or Base Commander. Medici Military pilot (fighter jet model).JPG|Jet pilot close up. The words "Medici Fortia Aeree" can be seen written on him. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 3